


The tree

by Sunshine3star



Series: The fairytales and the truth. [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine3star/pseuds/Sunshine3star
Summary: Kain stumbles over a strange tree while playing in the forest...
Series: The fairytales and the truth. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907626





	The tree

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a series, and will make no sense if you don't read the earlier parts first.

THE TREE

One day, when Kain and his friends ran around chasing each other in the forest, he suddenly found himself in front of a huge tree.  
Slowly walking around it, taking it all in, he was in aw.   
The trunk was so wide it would take all his friends holding hands to reach around it, and the branches reached almost up to the sky.  
Somehow, the road leading up to the tree split in half, one part of it going let of the tree, and one part going right.  
It didn’t make any sense to Kain, why didn’t the whole road go on the left side, or the right side, or if it had to go exactly that way, why didn’t they just cut it down?  
But the longer he stood there, looking up at the ancient tree, the better he thought he understood why they hadn’t done the last thing.  
Just the thought of cutting it down made him shiver, made his stomach turn.  
It was like the tree was filled with magic, like his mother’s garden.  
Filled the power, the power to heal, or to protect it’s self.  
Protect everything it thought of as his.  
Kain wondered if the tree looked at the village as his.  
If the tree would protect them?  
His friends?   
His family?   
Him? 

A breeze came out of nowhere, ruffling his hair and blowing across his face.   
It felt like a caress, made him feel warm inside.  
Protected.  
Smiling, he walks closer, close enough to touch the trunk.  
With a slightly shaking hand, he touches the bark.  
He thinks he can feel the magic pulse under his hand, like the power are flowing up and down as if pumped by a heart.  
It wouldn’t surprise him if the tree has a heart, something deep inside, making the tree more alive than normal trees do.  
Carefully caressing the bark, before leaning closer until his forehead are leaning against it, he opens his mouth to say something.  
He doesn’t know what, or why, but he feels a deep need to say something.  
But before he can, approaching noises make him loos his concentration. 

Shouts from his friends alerted of the coming, and he smiled when he thought of what they would say about the tree.  
But as soon as he saw his best buddy, Brian, he knew something was wrong.  
With a heavy stomach, he swallowed his smile.  
Mom…


End file.
